2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Saijo
Leon Saijo is the current owner of the Santillo Hotel and suspected leader of the Saijo Gang. He spent most of his life locked away in safety at his fathers mansion along with his sister. Eventually he followed in his fathers footsteps and decided to become a member of the hunters guild. However, unlike his father chose to lead a life away from crime, or so he tried to. He is well skilled in most forms of sword fighting and is adept at using fire magic to aid him in combat. Physical Appearance Before the fall of New London. Leon had short slick gelled back hair. However after London fell he grew out his hair to the point he began to wrap it in a pony tail and donned a trimmed beard. He has hazel eyes much like most members of his family and has very sharp features. His body is well built but dotted with several burn marks across his forearms. He is usually seen wearing a waistcoat and tie whilst working at the Castillo Hotel. However when not working his would be commonly seen wearing various smart attire. He would also always have his sword strapped by his side. Personality Leon is a very hot headed and stubborn man. However he is very loyal to his friends and is never willing to run from a fight. He keeps to himself most of the time and in more recent times has learnt to be more kind and compassionate instead of rude and selfish. Biography Past Leon was born in his fathers mansion and spent the majority of his childhood living there along with his younger sister Elena Saijo. Once he turned fourteen his father decided to teach him how to fight and use his gift of being able to wield fire. However his mother was killed and died as a result of an attack by a rival gang to the Saijo's. Because of this his sister was moved away and Leon was forced to speed up the rate of his training so he could defend himself. At this time Leon was only fifteen. Indoctrination into the gang When leon turned eighteen. He was forced to officially join the Saijo gang. At first he only took part in easy, simple and safe missions. Such as dealing drugs and/or patrols. His father had also placed him under the protection of two men. Xavier Rosewood and Zac. Leon quickly became good friends with the two men and the three started to get involved in more serious operations. However a set up arms trade resulted in Leon losing his leg. This put him off the life of crime and he chose to work more legitimately with the hunters guild. Hunters Guild Leon quickly adapted to his new life as a member of the hunters guild. He felt pride in knowing that what he was doing was for the greater good. He quickly rose up the ranks and each Kishin killed resulted in him becoming more and more skilled in combat and adept in the art of using his fire magic. However he wasn't the best at communicating and fighting alongside people he didn't trust. Therefore it was very common for Leon to jump from group to group, never able to find a group he felt at home with. As a result of this Leon took breaks off working with the hunters guild and reuniting with Xavier and Zac, and their newest member to their little crew. Chiaki Matteri a tech wiz who assisted the team in various ways. The four of them would do jobs for the Saijo gang and take part in other mischievous events. Eventually Maximilian Saijo decided that Leon was skilled and old enough to be able to handle himself and appointed Xavier and Zac other jobs within the gang. 2059 In the year 2059 Leon came across a new group of hunters. Having nothing else to do he decided to join them. The group consisted of Kaito Kago, Shirodan Vex and eventually Jane Rosetta. He got on well with the group overall however they had their disagreements on several occasions and Leon didn't bond as well with the other members as well as they bonded with each other. The group took part in various events and adventures however he spilt from the group after the fall of London. During the kishin attack Leon was running the last supply truck to his fathers safe house alone with Zac and Xavier. However to the supply truck was attacked by cultists. Leon managed to flee from the scene however Zac and Xavier were killed protecting him. Leon kept to the streets and to himself, doing everything he could to survive in the ruins of New London, However a serious wound to his abdomen he had taken during the attack prevented him from moving far, till eventually his camp was ambushed by a Kishin and he was forced to run. Luckily he ran into his old fiends Kaito, Jane and Shiro who helped him finish off the Kishin and heal his wound. Afterwards Leon was able to re-unite with Chiaki in the hunters guild and stayed there with her. 2063 Stronghold After Khorne was defeated Leon set out to achieve a goal slightly more personal, discover the fate of his father and the stronghold. Unfortunately the secret entrance from New London to the stronghold outside of the walls was sealed off. Leon had no choice but to venture off in the dangerous wilderness to find it. After weeks of searching Leon finally came across the stronghold but not in the condition he expected it to be. What remained of the stronghold was filled with cultists. After fighting his way through the majority of the cultists with the assistance of some mercenaries he had hired Leon found some imprisoned survivors. They informed Leon that a riot broke out over the dwindling supply of food. Many people accused Maximilian that he was hoarding food away from everyone else. The stronghold turned against him and chaos broke out resulting in Maximilian's death. Then more fights rose to determine who would be in charge of the stronghold during this mess cultists found and attacked the stronghold after somebody lowered the defences to let them in, the man responsible for this was quickly executed. However it was too late and the cultists slaughtered anyone who posed as a threat and used the survivors for rituals. Leon was enraged by this and in his fury burnt down the entire stronghold from the inside killing any remaining cultists. He then set off back to New London. Founding of the Santillo Hotel There were only a few survivors of the attack and they along with Leon returned to Leon's old mansion, rebuilding it and forming the Santillo Hotel. Seeing that the once proud mansion stood tall again multiple ex members of the said gang who had survived the Kishin attacked flocked to the hotel to seek refuge. Leon employed them as staff and security for the hotel. However Leon had other plans too he decided to use his fathers old drug lab and transform it into one large brewery to brew various alcohol to be sold and the Hotels and bar. He kept the brewery to himself at first, refusing to sell any of the alcohol produced to any other bars but after the brewery grew and became larger and more efficient resulting in an overstock of alcohol he decided to sell portions of the alcohol produced to various other bars around the city. Abilities and Equipment: Leon hosts a various array of weapons and abilities at his disposal. '''Fire Magic: '''Leon has become very proficient with this form of magic over the years and only increases to gain in strength and experience. Not only can he summon fire but he is able to enchant his gun blades to allow him to either. Set his swords alight or cause his bullets to be covered in fire. '''Gun blades: '''Leon has two gun blades that are always by his side. Both can turn into swords whilst one can turn into a shotgun and the other a simple assault rifle '''Clothing: '''Leon would commonly always wear Kevlar underneath his clothes but recently as he now runs the hotel he has stopped doing this. Sticking to ordinary clothing with no added protection. '''Money: '''Leon is hella rich yo. Relationships